<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fall for pretty strangers, and the promises they hold by oonaseckar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299015">fall for pretty strangers, and the promises they hold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar'>oonaseckar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romeo and Juliet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frustration, M/M, Pining, Sexual Frustration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the helmet, you ask?  Why <i>indeed.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romeo and Juliet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/29998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fall for pretty strangers, and the promises they hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Dire Straits 'Romeo and Juliet'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why the <em>helmet</em>, they ask.  They always have to ask.</p><p>Well, why do you think?  To protect myself from <em>him</em>.</p><p>If not the way you people think.  These days, equivalently, you'd block an ex on your phone -- to protect yourself from the absence of texts, from knowing that he doesn't, any more, finally, give a damn.</p><p>All the kids, they thought we were at it day and night, you know. It was a long, oh a <em>long</em> way from us being discreet to protect them. More like them continually embarrassing, humiliating <em>us</em> –- <em>me</em> –- with assumptions, and teasing, and <em>double entendres.</em> There's a reason I shoved Sean off that fucking satellite, and it was nothing to do with flight.</p><p>Ask a man if the object of his attentions has <em>given it up </em>yet –- while hanging off a massive metal dish, in the presence of a metallokinetic –- and just try to <em>tell</em> me you're not looking for a fight.</p><p>It wasn't me.  He barely knew I existed, that way.  He was fucking <em>Moira</em>, is that what you wanted to know?</p><p>___</p><p>Why did I never go back, you ask. You seem to assume he ever <em>asked</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>